


To Bring Her Back

by Blundigo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: In an AU, Byleth and Rhea go down to the Holy Tomb alone to receive the revelation from the Goddess, and the Empire never intervenes.Thus, when Byleth receives no revelation, Rhea takes to other means to finally reunite her with her mother...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	To Bring Her Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Byleth sat on Sothis's throne, awaiting her divine revelation.

"Do you feel anything, Byleth?" Rhea asked, hope breaking through into her inflection.

Byleth waited, but alas, nothing happened.

Rhea sighed and shook her head, "No, no...This was supposed to..."

Rhea shook for a moment, and just as Byleth prepared to step off the throne and console her, Rhea leapt up, landing on the giant throne in a single jump, and sitting directly in front of Byleth, so close that Byleth could feel Rhea's breath on her face.

"If my mother will not return like this, perhaps...perhaps it was too artificial, perhaps I can get her back *through* you..."

Byleth struggled to try and get up, but was held down by Rhea's weight on her legs, "What are you...Your mother...?"

Rhea put a finger to Byleth's lips, "Hush now, child...your heart may not be able to bring her back, but your womb..."

Rhea lifted her dress, which had already spread over the arms of the chair from her jump, to reveal her undergarments, eliciting a blush from Byleth.

"Archbishop-"

"Be silent, my child...you are going to be a part of something incredible..."

The Archbishop lowered her underwear, and in a tunnel of glowing green light, an erect, almost reptilian member appeared between her legs, with a pair of testicles dropping beneath them.

"W-wait, Lady Rhea-"

The Archbishop shook her head in anger, "If you will not be quiet, I wil silence you myself..." She muttered before slamming her lips into Byleth's.

Byleth attempted to break free, but she was pinned against the seat and back of the chair. All she could do was watch as Rhea's hands danced down her body, to her skirt, tearing it and her undergarments both off in a single, monstrous swipe.

The cold air rushed over Byleth's nethers, as Rhea moved forward and began to straddle her, the heat of her new length replacing the chill of the Tomb.

Now fully pinned by Rhea's straddling legs and her perpetual kiss, Byleth gave up resistance, and let out a small whimper as she felt Rhea enter her.

Rhea began to mumble through the kiss, "Mmm, yes...I can feel it, soon, soon your womb willl become full with our child...my mother, Sothis...of course, of course..."

Rhea started to thrust, eliciting more quiet chirps as Byleths' virginity was wasted away by the Archbishop, each thrust of her dragon-like length giving Byleth a new feeling unlike any she had experienced before.]

"I placed Sothis within you, but you had already been born...Sothis had nowhere to go, your own consciousness...mmm, it pushed her away...but now, if you become pregnant, my mother may take control of your child's body...I will finally be able to see her again..."

Byleth looked down at herself, trying to make sense of what Rhea had just said...It was true, Sothis's presence had always been more of an aside to the real Byleth, and there was no way Rhea could know that, unless she had put her there.

Byleth's introspection was interrupted by Rhea picking up her pace, grunting into Byleth's mouth as she thrusted rhythmically in and out of her body.

The professor squirmed against Rhea's body, but she was still held down by Rhea's superhuman strength.

"Stop...archbishop..." Byleth muttered through their kiss.

"Worry not, professor...Our child will be beautiful...mmm, our sacred gift to Fodlan..."

"Be silent," The archbishop shoved her tongue into Byleth's mouth, now thrusting harder and faster than before.

Byleth slumped against the cold throne, giving into Rhea's lust as she felt the archbishop explore her mouth and body, eventually giving one harder, deeper thrust, shoving her immaculate length as deep into Byleth as it would go.

Rhea slowly moaned down Byleth's throat, and Byleth felt a warmth begin to pool deep within her.

After what felt like an eternity, Rhea slowly unsheathed herself from Byleth, who watched in shock as the arcbishop's length dissolve into green light.

Rhea smiled warmly, as if she had not just profaned Byleth, and placed her hands and head on Byleth's bare midriff.

"Oh, it is as though I can feel my seed churning within you...yes, I can smell your cycle in full force...your womb shall soon be the home to the Goddess...thank you, Professor..."

Rhea lifted her head from Byleth's belly and instead placed it on her shoulder, wrapping herself around Byleth and humming a familiar tune, until Byleth, exhausted from shock and violation, fell asleep, and soon, Rhea followed, still caressing her mother's new home.


End file.
